Megatron (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon leader. For the Predacon rogue, see Megatron (Predacon). Megatron is the founder of the Decepticon uprising, and their most well-known and feared leader. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The mortal enemy of Optimus Prime. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic, and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyse any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. His Mini-Con partner is Blastcharge. History The name Megatron was originally the name of a religious figure who was mentioned in the Covenant of Primus, an ancient sacred text which claimed to prophesize future events, including the Beast Wars. It is implied that both Megatrons, as well as Megatronus Prime, took their name from here. Beast Wars Before long after the Ark crashed, a Predacon who shared Megatron's name - and a time traveler from the far future (relatively anyway) - was able to approach the comatose body of his namesake and steal his spark, integrating it into his own system. Almost immediately, however, during Predacon Megatron's painful reaction to this integration, he was thrown into a pool of lava by his treacherous underlings. In spite of—or perhaps because of—this, Predacon Megatron emerged from the lava, with a new body that could now transform into a mechanical fire-breathing dragon. It is unknown how much influence the original Megatron's spark had in this metamorphosis. After the Decepticon Invasion of 2021 At some point between 2022 and 2025, Megatron hunted down Voyager 1 as it traveled through the space and encoded a message on its disc. Should the Great War end in Autobot victory, he left detailed instructions to any Decepticon descendants who recovered the disc, instructions which apparently condoned use of transwarp technology to alter history in his favor by locating the Ark before it was reactivated, with access codes to the Ark stored in the disk, and killing Optimus Prime before the Autobots and Decepticons onboard reawaken. Legacy The Voyager disk (dubbed the Golden Disk) eventually fell into Cybertronian hands and was stolen by the Predacon Megatron. This new Megatron, later stranded in Earth's past as mentioned before, was able to use a recording of the original Megatron to sway one of the latter's most loyal troops, Ravage, to his cause. more to be added Powers & Abilities Megatron= |-| Gladiator= |-| Miner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Miner' *'Expert Leader' *'Master Tactician' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Manipulator' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His arrogance has lapsed his judgement on certain occasions. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Drill' (formerly) *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Tank alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Fusion cannon': the fusion cannon is Megatron's signature weapon. It is attached to his right arm and is devastatingly powerful. It strikes fear into the sparks of both Autobots and the Decepticons, though this description and its actual destructive capacity seems strangely uneven. It becomes the barrel of the tank mode turret. *'Energon mace': although the fusion cannon is Megatron's more notable weapon, the leader of the Decepticons has many others. Among the more infamous of his weapons is the energon mace. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tarn (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Enhanced Digging Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Army at Disposal Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Intimidation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Murderers Category:Atheists Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:High Body Count Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Megatron